Bureau of Equestrian Smiles Tacticians
by Randomponycollabs2013
Summary: This is not just a story about a bureau, it is one about a certain stallion operative making one pony happy.


**The Bureau of Equestrian Smile Tacticians: Prologue**

Ever wonder why most equestrian are happy all the time? Well, believe it or not, Pinkie Pie actually had a hoof in this. One day she was too tired of having to keep the other ponies happy, so, she asked permission from Celestia to make her own organization, an organization dedicated to keeping ponies happy.

My story starts out with me and my friends just barely escaping to this world of Equestria after an alien fleet attacked Earth. One of my friends, who happened to be a major in Chemistry, created this potion that had the power to change a human into a pony. Keep in mind, this happened shortly after crash landing on Equestria (I will explain this part of the story further in a later chapter) so, it was really tedious to learn how to use this new body.

Fast forward a couple of years to the present where I am now ranked #4 on the organization leaderboard. My real name is Thomas but, I changed it to Explosive after the incident with the transformation potion (again, I will explain this later so, for now, just keep enjoying this fanfic) in order to blend in with the locals. I look like Big Mac except my mane and tail is black with green stripes and my coat is a dull brown when I am serious (I sometimes call this version of myself stoic (sorry about using this CardsLafter)) but, chestnut when I am in a joking (and this version of myself Lafter) mood. I actually think I am a little younger than Big Mac though. My cutie Mark is a bomb exploding, which means that my special talent is being well educated in the field of heavy weaponry and explosives. It can also refer to how quickly my moods can change back and forth.

My room looks like a normal room with the addition of a 40" flat screen TV sitting across from my queen sized bed. Right next to the TV, my desk, which happens to be filled an assortment of items, is located along with the high-end computer with a 25-inch monitor and 1 terabyte hard drive that only top operatives were allowed to have. To the left of the bed is my closet, which I try not to open due to it being so full that it is like a death trap if it were opened. In between the closet and the bed is my bookcase filled with a bunch of gaming magazines and books for whenever I get bored and between missions. To the right of my bed is the fish tank that is filled all sorts of fish that happen to be really small. All around the room are medium-sized motivational posters that all operatives were issued just to keep them from being depressed.

Just as soon as I get done inspecting my room, Pinkie's PA system crackled to life.

"Explosive, please report to the briefing room. I repeat, please report to the briefing room. And remember, smile as wide as you can," announced Pinkie Pie.

To which I responded, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Before I left my room I made sure I had the key to the door, also making sure I turned out all the lights. To a new recruit, having to navigate their way to the briefing room would seem confusing, what with so many hallways branching off in various directions. Since I had about 5 years of experience navigating these halls, I knew exactly where to go. As I leave I lock the door behind me and start walking down the hallway that happened to be filled with just about a hundred doors on each side, I was stopped a few times by my co-workers so they could ask me how I was doing and for a few tips on how to become a top operative. Since I knew that Princess Luna doesn't like to wait, I had to answer each question as I was walking in order to get there in time.

As I approached the briefing room's ordinary looking door, I take the time to locate the locks on the outside of the door. To the left of the door, the scanners were located. Each scanner positioned above the previous scanner. I then use the eye, hoof, and tongue scan (weirdest scan of all) and enter the passcode, junkie, into the keypad. The door hisses (a sign that the password was correct) as it opens up to a decontamination room (Princess Luna is very picky of what we have to do before we enter). All of this takes a minute to get done, give or take 30 seconds.

The door on the other end of the room opens as the attendant, Lucky Star (she is a kind and caring dark blue mare, who has some trouble keeping her emotions in check, with a star as her cutie mark) says, "Go on in, Explosive. Princess Luna is waiting for you with an important mission."

As I walk into the briefing room, the door closes shut right behind me and I don't see anything in the pitch black room other than a small circle of light in the center. This is the spot that the Princess requires us to stand (or sit) for the briefing. As soon as I step into the circle, Luna pops up as a hologram on the other end of the dark room facing me.

"Cadet Explosive reporting in, Ma'am!"

"Good. Take a seat."

A pillow appears out of nowhere (don't ask me how she does it) and I sit my rump down on it.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it, will be to make a certain mare in ponyville happy. Keep in mind, this mission will be rather difficult."

A bright holographic screen comes to life at that moment. As my eyes adjust, I see a gray mare that looks like she has Fluttershy's mane. Her mane is a darker grey than her coat, same with her tail. Her cutie mark is a gray cloud with rain drops falling from it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Her name is Storm Cloud and she happens to be a little on the depressed side ever since she moved to ponyville. As far as we know she lives on the north side of town and is often seen with a rain cloud hovering above her head. Judging by what we have learned so far, it would seem as though her emotions play a role in the cloud's presence. The supplies we are giving you for this mission are: the card capture system microchip, which can be installed in your smartphone; a bag that's bigger on the inside; and a slice of pie. Don't ask me why we have you bring a slice of pie to a mission but, bring it just in case it is needed. So, with that said, good luck with your mission."

"Yes, your majesty. I accept the mission." I acknowledge as a teleporter hums to life and the holograms click off. I grab all the supplies I need and step into the teleporter that appeared in front of where the holograms were located. I am transported to some weird alleyway in ponyville where it appears I have been spotted.

End of Prologue


End file.
